Children
by LiquidMage49
Summary: People in Fairy Tail fought about many things, but this would be the first time about their kids. GaLe, Gruvia and Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It hurts to say that I don't own Fairy Tail.

Just to clarify on kids.

Gruvia-Nevan

NaLu-Renjin

GaLe-Metallina

* * *

The doors of Fairy Tail slowly expanded to open. The opener was a well known face with a set of red eyes framed on it.

The Iron dragon was in a good mood. Although, Gajeel's good mood is not injuring someone for staring at him for more than five seconds.

Gajeel headed towards the bar and took a seat.

"Beer," Gajeel grunted, but without his usual grumpiness, "Put a screw in it." The new father for five years added.

Ever since Gajeel and Levy got their blessing, the whole guild noticed that Gajeel wasn't as grumpy as usual. Don't get it wrong, he was still the usual row-starter and kept his teasing, but he was more relaxed and hardly went off for no reason.

But the temper was definitely there. A little call back to when someone accidently bumped into his little girl. The poor boy still has nightmares.

Gajeel took his drink and began to sip at it. Levy wanted him to cut down on his drinking, so he was savoring this.

"Hey, Rusty."

Gajeel took note of the Ice-Mage next to him. "Stripper." This was all the acknowledgement he gave him.

Gray turned towards Mirajane. "Just coffee." The notorious Stripper placed his chin on the palm of his hand.

Gajeel knew that face. It was the face of a tired father. Gray and Juvia's boy was four now and just began talking. Gajeel remembered this as when they would be up at all hours talking.

"How late?" Gajeel was had a curiosity with how other people were dealing with parenting.

Gray took a surprised look and then quickly realized what he meant. "Four. Might've been five."

Gajeel nodded. The latest he stayed up was six. He considered that this meant he won in some way.

"Where's Juvia?" Gajeel and Levy would occasionally have playdates with the Fullbuster family. Where Juvia and Levy would talk about their young ones and Gray and Gajeel would argue which was a better father. Usually Juvia would love showing their family together.

"She fell asleep with Nevan. She should be up in a few hours."

The duo was surprised by the noise from center of the guild. They turned their heads in irritation towards a fire breathing father.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled in victory. "I knew he could do it."

Natsu's son, Rejin, had managed to suck in a candle flame. Natsu wasn't egging him on, but he had been wondering if his son had inherited his ability. The child consume the flame with no-ones urging, it just happened.

"Keep it down!" Gajeel growled, his good mood disappearing.

"What was that, Scraps?" Natsu was in the mood to commemorate his son's achievement with a brawl. He left Renjin with Lucy, whom was too busy worrying about what their son just did to stop the argument.

"I said shut the hell up! Matchstick." Gajeel enjoyed a quiet morning and a rowdy night, not the other way around.

"You're just mad that Metallina can't eat iron yet." Natsu stated smugly.

That was not a smart move. Even when it came to little jokes, Gajeel never let anything about Metallina slide.

"Eats sometin when he doesn't even know what it is, just like his dumbass Dad." Gajeel shot back.

"Least Rejin's tough. Fell over and didn't even cry."

"Metallina's smart as hell. She's already lookin through Shrimps books." Gajeel was proud about every little thing his daughter could do.

The argument was interrupted by a snort from someone next to Gajeel.

"Got sometin to say, Cold Freak?"

"Nevan's obviously the smartest and the toughest." Gray became quite cocky when talking about his boy. "I mean, he can go out in the cold without barely anything on and he's already learning how to swim ."

"He doesn't mind the cold 'cause he inherited his dads stripping obsession." Gajeel replied in his teasing way.

"I say Metallina's probably going to inherit her dad's shitty guitar playing." Gray shot back.

"And I say Nevan's goin to be completely clueless." Natsu's insult was an obvious reference to the amount of time Gray took to realize Juvia's feelings.

A vein appeared in Gray's head. "Rejin, if he's anything like you, will probably need to be told to how use soap."

Gajeel spoke up next. "Probably need to be told how to use a freakin towel as well."

Gray's laugh was ceased by Gajeel.

"I'm guessing that Nevan's gonna need to learn how to not to freeze his girlfriend."

Gray remembered this incident. When he and Juvia first slept with each other, their magic conflicted. While it was hardly freezing, Juvia's body temperature dropped to chilling levels. She must have told Gajeel.

"I won't have to deal with perverts." Gray decided to bring up the fact that Gajeel was the only one to have a girl.

This particularly struck Gajeel due to the fact that there happened to be two boys right around his daughters age.

Natsu decided to jump on this opportunity. "Yea! Renjin might be looking for a girlfriend when he's older."

"Nevan too." Gray could tell that this was driving Gajeel crazy.

"Like either of those idiots is good enough for Metallina."

Natsu and Gray took a hard stare at Gajeel.

Gajeel had a superior smirk on his face. "Just the truth."

This drove Natsu from the point of verbal insults. The Fire dragon's leg connected with Gajeel's cheek.

A barrage of ice shards went towards with the Iron dragon at the same time. The attacked man quickly pulled Natsu in front of him to block the attack.

Natsu decided that this was intentional on Gray's part and turned the two on one fight into an all out feud.

The fellow guild members realized something. While they were less violent because of their children, they could become more violent because of them.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hiro still owns it? In that case, I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

An eerie calm descended upon the guild. Even Elfman had stop proclaiming about the honor and courage that came with being a man. Every eye was firmly planted on the couple in the center.

"You want her to get a piercing?" Levy's mouth was wide open in anger and surprise.

"I was her age when I got one." Gajeel shrugged with this reply.

"You lived in the wild when you were her age." Levy's teeth gritted with frustration towards her husband.

"So?"

"You're also immune to metal. What if it hurts her?"

"You think I would risk that? If Salamanders brat can eat fire, then our little girl could tear a piece of fuckin metal like paper" Gajeel was offended by the idea that he would hurt his daughter. "I would make sure that it wouldn't hurt 'er." Gajeel was a protective father above anything, Levy wondered if he would even let her learn magic.

"You know I don't, but you're not thinking this through." Levy was rubbing the bridge of her nose, this was beginning to become more reasonable.

"Metallicana gave me one on my sixth birthday, thought ya was always gettin on to me to tell her about 'im."

Levy could see this was important to Gajeel. It was the closest thing he had to a family tradition.

"We're still not sure she inherited you're resistance."

Gajeel slouched back in his chair, handling the bandanna Levy had given him. "Yea, I know. Just gettin tired of people thinkin she's someone else's kid."

Metallina had more or less taken after her mother. She had blue hair and the genetics neglected to give her Gajeel's famous red eyes. She seemed to be inheriting her father's height, but it would be years before anyone noticed. The piercings would be Gajeel's way of showing his daughter as his own.

The bookworm took in a deep breath. "I thought that you didn't care what other people thought."

"Fuckin don't, but she might start gettin ideas if idiots keep comin up to her like that."

His wife smiled lightly. "I think they began to stop after you pummeled the last three into the ground."

Gajeel let out a short chuckle. "There'll still be idiots to come up."

"We could try out other ways. What my red contact lenses?" Levy had bought these for a couple's costume during Halloween a few years ago.

"Her eyes are fine." Gajeel wouldn't take away the colour she inherited from Levy.

Levy began to think once again. A mischievous smirked appeared on her face.

"I know what you would love."

Gajeel's eyebrow rose up his head. "The hell you thinkin, Shrimp?"

The bookworm leaned over and her mouth to her husband's ear.

The steel dragon slayers face was confused, but then took a somewhat interested look.

* * *

_That Night._

The guild had returned to its cheerful mood. Gajeel and Levy had left, reliving the tension within the hall.

The other fathers had decided to bring their kids into the usual riff-raff. Nevan was whirling his hand and moving the contents of a glass of water. Renjin was busy trying to out show Nevan by gathering fire into his hands and taking bites out of it.

Asuka had been attempting to stop this coming fight. Since she was the oldest child, she had become the most mature and level headed in these situations.

Laxus was at the side of this scuffle, grumbling about it being too close to his and Mirajane's two month old, who was nestled in his arms.

Lucy was watching as her husband and Gray were both rooting their sons on.

Juvia was torn between supporting her son and stopping the fight.

Lucy's gaze was torn away from this by her best friend appearing at the door. Levy was shown to be tired, but had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy beckoned over.

Levy side stepped some of the arguments as she made her way across the room.

"Hey, Lu-Chan. How's Natsu and Renjin?"

"Renjin's taking too much after his father." Lucy gestured her head to her son dancing flames around each of his fingers.

Levy let out a laugh. "I know the feeling. Metallina keeps patting the smaller kids in her class on the head."

"Are the two with you?" Lucy just realized that Levy had entered the room alone.

"They'll be here." Levy had a voice which told that she knew something that everyone else didn't.

The Fullbuster and Dragneel feud was halted by the room darkening. Lights appeared on the stage and the curtain that had been hovering over it furled open.

This was a moment known to many. So it surprised no one that Gajeel was seated on his stool upon the stage, white suit, fedora and all.

Gajeel coughed into the mic on the stage and began his introduction.

"Before I give you all my brilliant entertainment, I would like to introduce my new partner."

Gajeel motioned to his side and a second light appeared. At first glance, everyone would've thought it was a miniature Gajeel. The second musician was up to Gajeel's knee and wore a matching suit and held a tiny guitar. It was a toy one, the one that would make set noises if you struck each string.

Upon closer inspection, the miniature Gajeel had more feminine features beneath the sunglasses labeled on her their face. Their hair, while long, was obviously a wig. It seemed to be fashioned after Gajeel's own hair.

Everyone realized just who this was.

"My own, unbelievably talented little girl!" Gajeel showed his teeth in a huge smile.

Metallina leaned into her own mic. "Shooby do bop!"

"Damn right." Gajeel encouraged his daughter and began to strike his cords.

Nevan and Renjin covered their ears, mirroring their fathers first reaction to Gajeel's musical talent. Apparently, Metallina did indeed inherit something from her father.

His skill with the guitar.

Levy didn't care. Gajeel's performances were known to spread in word like wildfire.

After this, everyone would know who Metallina was to Gajeel.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I am now going to rage in my house over this.

Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows. Thanks to Kitty-Ray for the story idea. If you want anyone wants to request a chapter, just say in your review

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

Levy's surprise was justified. She had just heard that her fourteen year old daughter was going on her first date.

"Who is it? When? How did it happen?" Levy's voice sounded as a jumbled up sound of joy.

Metallina decided to interrupt her Mother. "Whoa, one question at a time, Little one."

Levy fumed heavily at this. Gajeel and Levy were right about their prediction about Metallina's height. She was already a couple inches above Levy. And the youngest Redfox also took after Gajeel's teasing, but in a far more lighthearted way.

"_I always wondered what Gajeel would be like as a girl." _Levy mused this inside her mind. She had gotten her answer once her daughter learned how to talk.

When their daughter's first word was "Gi-Hi", they began to realize who she took after.

In appearance, apart from the height, Metallina was a Levy clone. Her hair was longer, reaching to the middle of her back, but other than that, it was like staring at a fourteen year old Levy.

"Boys don't appreciate nicknames." Levy gave sagely to her daughter. Though, she had no firsthand knowledge of if this was true. Gajeel was her first and only romance.

"This one does." Metallina put a hand upon her face in a mischievous manner.

"Just who…?" Levy's eyes took a satisfied and knowing face. "It's Nevan, isn't it?"

It was Metallina's turn to panic. Metallina went through a million questions through her mind before calming down.

"Keep forgettin you're a genius." The long-haired Blunette admitted.

It wasn't the hardest thing in the world to realize. Nevan was smitten with Metallina. He had inherited his Mother's power of love. It was like watching a genderbent version of Gray and Juvia.

Metallina didn't mind. She enjoyed Nevan's company and had fun double teaming with him against Renjin's jokes.

"So, what made him finally asked you out?" Levy inquired.

"He didn't. I did."

Levy took a surprised expression. "Why did you wait so long?"

Metallina began to gnaw on her lip. Th

Her Mother assumed the same, 'I know' expression she had done earlier. "You're worried."

"N-no I'm not! I was just watin 'till that idiot Renjin was on a job. I swear, he never leaves the fuckin guild." Renjin enjoyed teasing Nevan about his admiration towards Metallina. Unlike Juvia, Nevan had a very short temper and would usually spend the rest of the day assaulting the miniature Dragon Slayer.

"Watch your tongue!" Levy was far stricter with Metallina's cursing than Gajeel's. Levy also had a tendency to give Gajeel more punishment than Metallina whenever her she used her Fathers habit.

But Metallina's cursing only occurred when she was lying.

"You're just like your Father. So afraid to admit you actually have emotions."

"Not all emotions, just those sissy ones." Metallina fumed.

Levy rolled her eyes. "So, what are you worried about?"

Metallina took a seat. "I don't know how to deal with things like this. I mean, this was the fourth time I tried to ask him out."

"What happened the first times?"

"The dumbass Renjin messed up the first two." Metallina took a shyer feel towards mentioning the third incident.

"And what about the next time you were with Nevan?" Levy knew that Metallina was not the type to keep secrets.

"I may… have punched him."

"I know you take after your Father, but I don't remember him professing his love that way." Levy was resisting the urge to laugh.

"I don't love Nevan." Metallina got defensive at this notion. "It's just…I dunno. Nevan was staring at me and, well, I like to use fighting to relax."

"I'm going to get back to that later." Levy got a glass of water for each of them. "I'm surprised he didn't ask you out first. He hardly keeps his feelings a secret."

Metallina merely shrugged.

Levy internally facepalmed. Metallina never really thought about things too deeply.

The bookworm gave a warming glance towards her daughter. "You can't just fight when things get awkward."

Metallina faced her mother. "Have you told Dad that?

Mother and Daughter let out a joint laugh. Levy seemed to be giving life lessons to her daughter that Gajeel never learned.

Once they stopped, Metallina looked at her glass. "Speaking of Dad, how the hell are we gonna tell him about this?"

Levy took a horrified glance. Gajeel was, as you would expect, a protective Father. There was an incident with Renjin, when the little Dragneel pantsed Metallina. It took three hours to convince Gajeel that he couldn't attack a 10-year old. Gajeel still took out his anger on Natsu.

"We never really talked about this." Levy admitted.

"Never?" Metallina was genuinely surprised. She thought that her Mother would bring it up.

"Your Father always held onto the hope that, when you were old enough, you would decide you would want to become a Nun." Levy seemed embarrassed that she had to admit this.

"What?"

Levy became even more embarrassed. "It was his way of dealing with the idea of you dating. No fighting and no boys."

Metallina took the most confused expression. "How-Why did he ever think that would work?"

Levy began to speak, but was stopped by a fit of laughter from her mouth.

Metallina became furious. "You had me actually thinking that Dad was crazy enough to think of something like that."

Levy's laughing died down. "You and your Father aren't the only ones who can tease."

"What's so funny?"

Both Redfox women froze.

Gajeel stood at the open door, his coat slung over his shoulder.

Metallina, for all her thinking, decided to go with her most clever and though out way of breaking the news to her Father.

"Goin on a date with Nevan. Be back later. Love you." Metallina spewed this out in lighting like speed as she ran out the door.

Gajeel, once he had processed what his daughter had just said, turned to his wife.

"Levy, what happened to the Nun plan?!"

Sometimes, joking about her husband's crazy plans was the only way Levy could deal with them.

* * *

So, what did you think? Sorry if it's a bit rushed. Thanks for reading. Please Read and Review.


End file.
